harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyssa is adopted by the Lucases
In this milestone episode of Harpers Falls, Anyssa Forson truly becomes a Lucas, while still maintaining her life as a Harper. As of this episode, her name is Anyssa Jo Lucas Harper Forson. *Today's special guests from Somerset: Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Lucas.* Scene One Background: Anyssa and Bryan's home. Everyone is getting dressed for a very special ceremony. Today, Anyssa is being adopted by her former foster parents, Sam and Lahoma Lucas (from Somerset), and she will be officially a Lucas. After a long talk with her aunt Velda, and Michelle and Sydney, they agreed that since Sam and Lahoma were her parents from the moment her birth parents were killed, and she still thought of them as such, that they would adopt her officially. This would not nullify Michelle's adoption of Anyssa. Sam and Lahoma made certain of that one. ANYSSA: I never thought this would come to pass. I can't believe I will have a Mom and a Dad again. I know Michelle and Sydney are my mothers, but it will be so wonderful to know that my foster parents are going to be my real parents too. BRYAN: It's astonishing, honey. I guess I am kind of thrown by it though. ANYSSA: Apparently, Mom had it all covered before she died. It was in her will. She apparently knew Michelle for a long time. Apparently, Mom and Michelle were sorority sisters. It had always been that way. The Smithfields and Harpers were always close. Which is perhaps why Aunt Velda was hired as the Harper's secretary. BRYAN: This is not going to affect you as a Harper, will it? ANYSSA: No. I would still be a Harper. Dad made certain of that one. He made it a point of letting them know when they drew the papers up that I would still maintain familial ties with the Harper family. BRYAN: That sounds wonderful. It will be great to have a FATHER in-law. ANYSSA: Oh, you! (She playfully musses his hair) You know you enjoy Michelle and Sydney as your mothers in-law. BRYAN: And I get a THIRD one, in Lahoma Lucas! ANYSSA (grinning): Watch it, Forson! Remember I did rodeo when I was younger. BRYAN (laughing): I relent! ANYSSA: I know you do. I am glad you are with me on this day. BRYAN (with love): I wouldn't be anywhere else, my darling. Where is the party going to be afterwards? ANYSSA: At the Atchley Mansion. Craig and Sharmaine opened up the house for us all. BRYAN: Sounds good. ANYSSA: This is going to be good. (Cut to: downstairs. The doorbell rings. Martina, the Forsons' housekeeper, answers it.) MARTINA: Good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas. (It is Sam and Lahoma) SAM: Thank you, Martina. Where is everyone? LAHOMA: Yes, I was wondering. MARTINA: Mr. and Mrs. Forson are upstairs and the children are in their playroom. SAM: All right. (Upon hearing his grandparents, Sammy comes running out of the playroom.) SAMMY: Granma! Grampa! SAM: Sammy! There's my boy! How are you doing, kiddo? SAMMY: Doing fine, Grampa. Hi, Granma. LAHOMA: How are you, darling? SAMMY: Doing fine. LAHOMA: Where are your sisters? (Ellie, Courtney Sue and Jolie all run out.) COURTNEY SUE: Here we are and we're ready, too! (Sam puts Sammy down and he gives the girls hugs.) SAM: Look at you three. All pretty. (Ellie blushes shyly. Sam and Courtney Sue stand together, hand in hand.) JOLIE (boldly): I am dressed in a good pair of slacks and a nice blouse. LAHOMA: You look lovely, darling. (A minute later, Anyssa and Bryan come downstairs.) SAM: Anyssa, there's my girl. ANYSSA: Dad! I hope I am not ahead of myself. SAM: No, honey, you're fine. I just want to get used to you calling me that. LAHOMA: Sweetheart, you look beautiful. ANYSSA: Thanks, Mom. I can't believe it, I now have THREE moms! SAM: That's right, my darling Anyssa, you do. And you have one dad. ANYSSA: You are the best Dad! (Sam hugs his soon-to-be daughter.) Scene Two Background: The Suffolk County Courthouse. The courtroom of Judge Adrianne Austin. She and Judge Arthelle Webber, who are both Harper family friends, are on hand for this wonderful day. Everyone who knows the family are in the courtroom. Sam, Lahoma, Anyssa and Susannah are up front. She, Patrick and Ellen came on a different flight, and were whisked to the courthouse by Craig Atchley's limo. They stayed at the house that was theirs on Louisburg Square. Sam had called June, and she and her guys were able to stay there while Susie, Patrick and Ellen also live there. The camera pans as nearly everyone in the Harpers circle are there. Among the notables are the Minzells; The Abbotts; and newcomers Aviva and Elaine Schreiner. In the front row, Sammy, Courtney Sue, Ellie and Jolie are sitting with the rest of their cousins. Derek, Ashley, Catherine, A.J. and Maggie are watching the scene unfold. Sam's niece, Rachel Cory Hutchins is watching the children. JUDGE AUSTIN: Good afternoon, everyone. Today is a very special day. Usually, I am on the bench hearing criminal cases, cases where families are being ripped apart for one reason or another, because of someone's ill-advised actions, but this is quite different for me. I am involved in the beginning of a new family, or, more accurately, the reunion of a family. It is a pleasure for Arthelle and I to be a part of this wonderful day. JUDGE WEBBER: The day is a bright one, in spite of the voluminous snow. (Everyone laughs) But today, there is a lovely beginning to commence...and to celebrate. Like Judge Austin, I really don't know the full history of the situation. But to me, it doesn't really matter. The facts are basic. When Anyssa Rayburn was five years old, her birth parents, Allan and Diane Rayburn, who were both lawyers, and officers of the court, were killed in a tragic car accident. Since her aunt, Velda Smithfield, was unable to claim her, because of her responsibilities here in Boston, she was taken in by her parents' closest friends, Sam and Lahoma Lucas. They had a child named Susannah. During those childhood years, Anyssa and Susie bonded like sisters. (Anyssa brushes tears from her eyes, Susannah squeezes her hand) JUDGE AUSTIN (picking up from where Judge Webber left off): When Anyssa was thirteen, she was sent to boarding school, also a provision of her mother's will. She was a graduate of two schools, Plaisance Academy in Chicago, and Harper Academy here in Boston. Then, as another part of her mother's will, she was taken in and adopted by the Harpers, most notably, her mother's sorority sister, Michelle. Of course, as it is shown and Sam Lucas has made clear, that will not change, as you cannot put a price on love, as much as people have tried over the years. To my mind, two sets of parents, one set made up of two women will be good. Anyssa, you are blessed indeed this day. JUDGE WEBBER: As Adrianne and I proudly sign these papers, I am ready for Sam, Lahoma, Susie and you, Anyssa, to sign the papers as well. (Sam signs the adoption papers; then Lahoma, then Susie and then Anyssa.) JUDGE AUSTIN: From this day forward, Anyssa's full legal name will be Anyssa Jo Lucas Harper Forson. Many blessings to you on this lovely day. (The entire group applauds. Velda comes up, giving Sam, Lahoma and Susannah a hug. Then she hugs her niece. Michelle and Sydney also come up, hugging Anyssa and the other Lucases.) ANYSSA: Everyone here is welcome to join us at the Atchley Mansion for this celebration! (The scene fades) Scene Three Background: The Atchley Mansion, a couple of hours later. Everyone is celebrating Anyssa's becoming a Lucas. Everyone is in attendance, even Adrianne and Arthelle. Patrick Kurtz, Susie's boyfriend and Anyssa's long time friend, comes up to her. PATRICK (grinning): There she is! The woman of the hour. ANYSSA: Patrick! PATRICK: Sorry I didn't say hi earlier, hon. But we just got in town and were whisked off to the courthouse. ANYSSA: It's fine. Susie explained everything. Cousin Rachel told me that the Atchley's limo picked you up and delivered you guys to the Courthouse. PATRICK: I am glad. Yeah, Rachel still swears up and down that I am a lot like her son, Matthew, but I have never met him. Oh, Anyssa, you look beautiful, and you are truly happy. I can't believe that you could well become my sister in-law someday. ANYSSA: Anything is possible, with you and my sister looking so happy. PATRICK: Thanks, Nyssa. ANYSSA: Anytime. We've been friends for quite a long time, from our college days. PATRICK (gently): And we'll always be that, no question about it. (He hugs Anyssa closely. Jacqueline Haller comes up. She is absolutely happy and pleased with Anyssa, remembering how she felt when she was reunited with her father and is now a part of her own family.) JACQUELINE: Hi, Anyssa. Hi, Patrick. What an awesome ceremony. I am so happy you got your family back. ANYSSA (blushing): Thank you, Jacquie. JACQUELINE: You look wonderful. ANYSSA: Thank you, cousin. So do you. It is wonderful. They've been my family growing up, and now they are truly my family! JACQUELINE: I am so pleased with the outcome. ANYSSA: So am I, honey. So am I. (Jacqueline hugs Anyssa. Marilyn Harper comes up to Anyssa.) ANYSSA: Hello Aunt Marilyn. MARILYN: How are you, darling? ANYSSA: Like I am on a cloud. MARILYN (smiling): And I don't blame you there. You look absolutely radiant, Anyssa. I am so pleased that you have a family again. ANYSSA: Aunt Marilyn, you are STILL part of my family. Dad made that clear in the papers that I will not lose contact with the Harpers. MARILYN (grinning): I forgot that one. I tend to do that sometimes. ANYSSA: You're fine, Aunt Marilyn. MARILYN (hugging Anyssa): Thank you, dearest. (Next comes Rachel. She is jubilant) RACHEL: Congratulations, Anyssa, and welcome to the family. ANYSSA: Thank you, Rachel. RACHEL: You know, I remember my mother told me that she had seen you when she went to Oklahoma City when you and Susie were eight. She was proud of you then and I am sure she is looking down and is pleased to know you are a Lucas. By the way, my sister, Nancy McGowan, called me and told me to tell you congratulations. She is as pleased as everyone else. ANYSSA: I remember that Aunt Ada had bought me a dress that she saw in Bay City. She also brought me a baseball cap. RACHEL (laughing): I remember that, because I had found that for you. (Anyssa takes something out of a bag.) ANYSSA: And I still have it. RACHEL (touched): You kept it all these years? ANYSSA: Yes, I did. It is a cherished part of my upbringing. RACHEL: I wish you had met my husband, Mac Cory. He would have loved you. ANYSSA: Me too, cousin Rachel. He was a wonderful man. RACHEL: Yes, he was. But I am so glad you are in the family. Again, welcome to the family, Anyssa. (Rachel hugs her new cousin. Anngelique comes up. She is happy.) ANNGELIQUE: I am so pleased for you. A great family you have become a part of. ANYSSA: Thank you, Anngie. Are Jamie and the rest here? ANNGELIQUE: Yep, they joined ol' Anngelique for this event! (Jamie comes up with AJ on his arm.) JAMIE: I would not have missed this for anything. Congrats, Nyssa. AJ: Me neither. I am so pleased for you. JEFF: I am so happy you've gotten a part of your life back. ANYSSA: Thank you, Jeff, thank you all. (Sheila comes up, along with Dylan.) DYLAN: You've got our congratulations, Nyssa. And also we're glad you're still our cousin. SHEILA: And my sister! ANYSSA (hugging both of them): I too am glad you are my twin cousins. SHEILA: We're always going to be family. DYLAN: That's right. You're as much a part of our family as anything! (The three hug one another. A glass is clinked. It is Sam.) SAM: It is time. (Anyssa hurries to join her family.) LAHOMA: You look beautiful, darling. ANYSSA: Thanks, Mom. SUSANNAH: I am so glad I get to call you my sister for real now. ANYSSA: Me too, Susie. (Susannah hugs Anyssa.) SAM: Today, I am a very blessed man. I am married to a wonderful woman in Lahoma Vane. And today, I have TWO beautiful daughters, Susannah and Anyssa. I still miss Allan and Diane, Anyssa's birth parents, as they were mine and Lahoma's closest friends. We met while we lived in Somerset together, and we maintained ties even when we lived in Oklahoma City. At times, Ben Grant, Allan and I were called the three legal eagles of Somerset. We never lived that one down. (Everyone laughs, and Sam laughs) We were saddened when we heard that they were killed in a car accident. And with our dear Anyssa needing family, it was placed in her mother's will that we were to take her in, and take care of their girl. She is now our girl. I know it is hard to not think of them today, but I am sure that Allan and Diane, along with my sister, Ada, are looking down and are pleased that Anyssa has grown up into a vibrant and very beautiful woman. Allan, Diane, we are going to reiterate that promise we made to you all those years ago, when we first took Anyssa in. We promise that she will grow up and be very much loved. (Everyone is wiping tears at the lovely speech. The camera pans over everyone in the room. Craig, Sharmaine, Dylan; Sheila; Allen; Anngelique; Jeff, Jamie, AJ; Allegra; Aviva and Elaine; Ben; Anne Hamilton; Vanessa and Luke Erickson, everyone was in attendance. Susannah takes the microphone while Sam and Lahoma put their arms around Anyssa.) SUSANNAH: Today, like Dad said, is a blessed day. When I was five years old, a couple of years after Mom, Dad and I moved to Oklahoma City, I gained a five year old sister named Anyssa. Today, I regained my sister. Anyssa, you are a blessing. You came into my life at your lowest point of life, when your parents died, and now, you are with parents again. Three mothers, and one dad. ANYSSA (grinning at Sam): And one of the best Dads there is. I so love you, Dad. SAM (trying but failing to keep back tears): And I love you too, my beautiful Anyssa Jo. ANYSSA: You know, you've been the only one who had ever called me that, Dad. Not even the Harpers called me that. Not even Mom and Dad called me that. And you've not called me that since I was in second grade. SHEILA (gently): That is something special that you and Sam shared. Why should any of us co-opt that from him? DYLAN (gently as well): Sheila's right, Nyssa. That is something special between you and your dad. It wasn't our place to co-opt that. ROGER (his arm around Dylan and Sheila's shoulders): You will always be a big part of our lives. You are quite loved, Anyssa. CAITLYN: Without a question on that one. PATRICIA: My children are right, Anyssa, dearest. You are very much loved. Already the Lucases and the Harpers are connected, thanks to our darling Ellen. It's so beautiful to see that. (Ellen, next to her mom, smiles at her birth grandmother.) ELLEN: I am pleased that I can call you Aunt Anyssa for good and all. ANYSSA: I love hearing it, honey. (Ellen hugs Anyssa) SHARMAINE (grinning): We have food by the wall of the party room. Everyone can begin to eat. SAM (with an impish look in his eyes): Yes, no more of my speechifying. Let's eat, everyone. (The family lines up to eat. Sharmaine and Craig are talking in the foyer.) SHARMAINE: Craig, I am glad we talked before everyone came. And I am glad you agree with me. While I will always love you, I cannot date you, or anyone else, for that matter. I guess I just never got over Nigel. And probably never will. CRAIG: And I never got over Hannah, and I doubt if I ever will get over her. Life's weird that way, isn't it? SHARMAINE: Yes, it is. The soul mate factor, you know. But we're ALWAYS going to be friends. And I am going to stay here and help out with Maggie. CRAIG: Thank you, Shar. I appreciate that. SHARMAINE (smiling): Enough of our issues. This is Anyssa's day. CRAIG: Yes, this is. I am sure Michael, Nigel and Hannah are looking down on us today and smiling. SHARMAINE: Yes, they are. (The camera pans over the party room. Everyone is enjoying the day. The children are eating and enjoying the day, their Grammy Elspeth helping them; Dylan, Adam, Roger, Ellen, Sheila and Allen are sitting over at another table, talking and giggling over something; Jamie, Jeff, Anngelique and AJ are talking as well; Sam, Lahoma, Sydney and Michelle are enjoying the day; Susie, Anyssa, Bryan and Patrick are talking as well, Susie's arm firmly around her new sister; Marilyn is helping Maureen Balducci with some food; two of June's guys are fanning Susie and Anyssa with palm fronds, to the amusement of all; Cassandra VanVoorhis is also working with Elspeth and Maranda with the kids; Caitlyn, Jacqueline and her aunt, Lyla Ann, are discussing work issues, and Wendy and Audra are busily helping with baby Alexandra. All in all, a blessed day indeed. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller